


- Когда ты вернешься

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек стал бетой и уехал. А Стайлзу начали сниться кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Когда ты вернешься

***

 

\- Нравится? – хищно спрашивает Стайлз, сдавливает руку на шее Дерека, и сильнее насаживается на его член. 

Он смотрит в ярко-голубые глаза, чувствует под пальцами тихий угрожающий рык, наклоняется вперед и впивается в приоткрытые сухие губы. Дерек даже не пытается спрятать клыки, зная, как это заводит Стайлза. 

На губах чувствуется привкус крови и Стайлз довольно стонет в поцелуй. Он запрокидывает голову, делает еще несколько движений, ощущая приятную желанную наполненность. Острые когти царапают его бедра почти до крови, и Стайлз с тихим стоном кончает Дереку на живот. 

Стайлз застывает, устало опустив голову, капля пота скатывается по виску и падает на голую грудь Дерека. Мышцы превращаются в кисель, Стайлз упирается руками в напряженные плечи под ним, соскальзывает по влажной коже, съезжая ладонями на подушку, и пытается приподнять непослушное тело.

Дерек недовольно взрыкивает и толкается вверх, насаживая Стайлза на свой все еще возбужденный член. Он стискивает исцарапанные бедра, не отпуская Стайлза и тот недовольно морщится.

\- Хватит, бля… 

Дерек зло спихивает Стайлза, поднимается и снимает презерватив. Стайлз со стоном обессиленно разваливается на кровати, но Дерек жестко хватает его за отросшие волосы и прижимает лицом к своему паху.

\- Давай, детка. Закончи то, что начал.

Стайлз поднимает возмущенный взгляд на недовольное лицо оборотня, похабно улыбается, облизывает губы и берет член в рот. Насколько может. Стайлз знает, как Дерек любит его губы на своем члене, но сейчас Дерек не настроен на долгие игры. Он грубо трахает Стайлза в рот, придерживая за затылок, не позволяя отстраниться. У Стайлза не получается даже сглатывать слюну и она стекает по губам на подбородок. 

Через несколько минут Дерек вздрагивает и кончает ему в рот. Стайлз глотает, почти давится, и раздраженно смотрит на обессиленного оборотня. 

\- Мудак, - хрипит Стайлз, сплевывая и вытирая подбородок.

Дереку похер. Он тяжело падает рядом на кровать и проводит рукой по голой спине Стайлза, стирает испарину, потирает пальцами родинки. Стайлз вздрагивает и старается сбросить ласкающую руку, но затем расслабляется и ложится Дереку на плечо. Он устало гладит сильную грудь, царапает ладонь о щетину и притирается лицом в шею, глубоко вдыхая мускусный, родной запах.

\- Когда ты вернешься?

\- Останься.

Они произносят это одновременно и синхронно замолкают. Каждый раз одно и то же. Каждый раз Стайлз спрашивает, когда Дерек вернется в Бикон-Хиллз. Каждый раз Дерек просит его остаться на ночь. И ни один не получает ответ. 

Стайлз, как всегда, напрягается и застывает, а Дерек задерживает дыхание, в очередной раз обещая откусить себе язык.

Дерек знает, когда все пошло не так. Хотя, к черту, с самого начал все шло наперекосяк. Когда они начали встречаться, Дерек не хотел скрываться. Ему нечего было стыдиться. Ему надоели тайны. Ему хотелось брать свое открыто, ни от кого не прячась. Но Стайлз испугался – отца, друзей, людских сплетен, «которые все испортят». Даже Скотту отказался признаться. Это было больно и немного обидно. Но потом начались другие неприятности, и Дерек забил, в очередной раз решая проблемы по мере их поступления.

А потом он стал бетой и вынужден был уехать, увезти Кору, бросить стаю (то, что от нее осталось), и Стайлза. Дерек знал, что Стайлз никогда его не простит, не захочет больше видеть, но… первая смс «Мне приснился кошмар» пришла спустя месяц. А на следующий день они встретились в придорожном мотеле в трех часах езды от Бикон-Хиллз. Они почти не разговаривали, ни о чем не спрашивали друг друга, просто занимались сексом. Грубым, жестким, долгим, от которого у Дерека срывало последние тормоза, а у Стайлза лихорадочно горели воспаленные глаза. 

В тот раз они не сказали друг другу и десяти слов. И, когда Стайлз уехал до наступления ночи, Дерек был уверен, что теперь уже точно всё. Через две недели, перед полнолунием, он сам написал Стайлзу смс, и они вновь встретились в том же мотеле.

Это четвертая встреча. Дерек потерянно молчит, поглаживая голое влажное плечо Стайлза. Его мальчик, его детка, его Стайлз стал замкнутым, жестким, он сам нарывается на грубость, провоцирует, тянет из Дерека самое темное – то, что спрятано и похоронено на самом дне – и купается в этой темноте, словно впитывает в себя. Дереку становится страшно, когда он начинает всерьез задумываться об этом. Еще одна проблема, которую нужно решать.

\- Останься на ночь, - шепчет он, уже заранее зная ответ. Последние секунды былого спокойствия и близости истекли.

Для Стайлза эта фраза служит спусковым крючком. Он насмешливо фыркает и поднимается с развороченной кровати, даже не взглянув на Дерека.

\- Ты ебанулся? Отец поднимет на ноги всю местную полицию еще до полуночи, если я не вернусь.

Он спешно одевается, проверяет на месте ли ключи от джипа, телефон, бросает последний взгляд на мрачного Дерека, и выходит из комнаты. Никакого «пока», «я позвоню», «до встречи». Они никогда не прощаются. Все, как в тот раз, когда Дерек свалил из Бикон-Хиллз. 

Стайлз отъезжает от мотеля, не удержавшись, смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, и давит на газ. Через несколько километров ему кажется, что где-то вдалеке он слышит волчий вой. Стайлз врубает магнитолу на максимальную громкость и едет домой. В этот раз не оборачиваясь. 

Забыть, вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Завести нормальные отношения с девчонкой. И больше не отвечать на смс. 

Хороший план.

***

\- Дерек вернулся, и, кажется, у нас новые проблемы, - говорит Скотт две недели спустя. Стайлз застывает, задерживает дыхание, а затем роняет голову на руки. – Эй, в чем дело?

\- Все нормально, - криво ухмыляется Стайлз, облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и с вызовом смотрит другу в глаза. – Теперь все будет хорошо. Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим парнем...


End file.
